Olhe para mim
by Debby Bacellar
Summary: Severus sobreviveu, mas a sua dor era muito grande para suportar. Harry sabia em seu coração que faria de tudo para ajudar o Mestre de Poções... Qualquer coisa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e várias editoras. Eu não ganho nenhum lucro a não ser o prazer de escrever e dar vida aos meus sonhos loucos. Eu não tenho beta, portanto todos os erros são minha responsabilidade. Desde já, obrigada por sua presença.

É a minha primeira slash, então peguem leve ;). Espero que gostem.

**OLHE PARA MIM**

**Por Debby Bacellar**

Dori me... Interimo adapare... Dori me.  
Ameno, ameno  
Lantire Lantiremo  
Dori me

Minha dor... Renova-me... Minha dor  
Ameniza, ameniza...

Liberta, Liberta-me  
Minha dor

— Olhe para... Mim. — a voz de Severus Snape ecoou rouca, engrolada com sangue que descia pela sua garganta dilacerada pela mordida de Nagini.

Trêmulo das cabeças aos pés, Harry encostou a mão direita na garganta pálida, agora coberta de sangue vermelho e viscoso. O líquido era quente em sua mão, a viscosidade escorrendo por entre seus dedos. O seu aperto era insuficiente para parar o sangramento.

— Olhe para mim. — a ordem foi repetida, agora mais clara e Harry não podia ignorar. Ele olhou para Severus Snape... E se perdeu nos túneis escuros. Os olhos de obsidiana tremulavam em suas órbitas. Harry estava paralisado.

Snape viu os olhos verdes. Tão verdes. Como uma floresta em um dia ensolarado. Como uma esmeralda. Como a maldição da morte. Como os olhos de Lily.

Ele não poderia morrer sem cumprir sua missão.

Severus levantou a mão esquerda, a palma encostando-se à mão de Potter que estava em seu pescoço.

Harry se aproximou mais do homem pálido, manchado de sangue por toda parte. Não foi um feitiço, mas de repente, gavinhas de linhas prateadas saíam dos olhos, nariz e boca de Severus Snape. Harry sabia, eram as suas memórias.

Ele sentiu algo que parecia ser a magia de Snape, pedindo permissão. Era uma sensação forte e ele imediatamente aceitou. Logo, os fios prateados entraram pelos olhos, narinas e boca de Harry e tudo foi instantâneo.

Harry viu com uma solidez assustadora todas as imagens que as memórias que Severus lhe passava.

Ele viu Dumbledore sendo tratado por Snape por causa da maldição do anel de Marvolo Gaunt, uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, antes do começo do sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Ele viu o quanto Severus lutou para manter Dumbledore vivo com um mix de feitiços poderosos de cura e poções, mas nada era suficiente. Ele só conseguira retardar o efeito e Dumbledore viveria no máximo por mais um ano.

Ver aquilo não era nada comparado com a sensação que assolou Harry naquele instante, e uma parte primordial de Harry sabia que aqueles não eram os seus sentimentos, eram os de Snape. Havia tanta dor, tanta tristeza, depressão, desalento, solidão. Harry sentiu amor por Dumbledore. Amor que não era dele. Era o amor que Severus sentia por Dumbledore. Amor de filho para pai. Amor que não media consequências. Ele faria qualquer coisa que Dumbledore quisesse ou pedisse.

Harry viu Severus em pé no meio de uma sala empoeirada, cheia de livros por todos os lados. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as de Narcisa Malfoy enquanto Belatrix cacarejava ao redor dos dois bruxos. Com a ondulação da varinha de Belatrix, fios dourados de magia em forma de 8 rodopiou, apertou em seus braços entrelaçados e logo em seguida desvaneceu. Snape estava sendo obrigado a cumprir a tarefa de Draco, acaso o loiro não conseguisse cumprir.

Harry sentiu então a incerteza de Snape. O terror. E então o inesperado aconteceu. Alvo Dumbledore pediu a Severo para matá-lo de modo a poupar a alma do garoto jovem e impedir que sua própria morte fosse lenta e dolorosa.

Severus sabia que, por causa da maldição, Alvo sofreria muito antes de morrer. Ele perderia o controle de sua magia, de seu corpo e de sua sanidade antes que a morte o acolhesse no seu manto.

Ele negou, céus como ele negou. Harry ouviu o diálogo acalorado.

"_E a minha alma, Alvo? E quanto a mim?"_

"_É um favor, meu menino. É uma misericórdia. Não é assassinato. É uma graça"._

"_Como você pede isso de mim? Você sabe o que você significa para mim... Como você pode?"_

"_A sua alma Severus, estará livre desse encargo..." Alvo se aproximou do homem desesperado colocando suas mãos enrugadas no ombro do moreno._

"_Eu nunca conheci alguém como você. Você define a palavra redenção. Você foi aos maiores extremos para redimir um erro que cometeu em sua juventude, quando ainda era tolo e ingênuo, acreditando em grandeza e glória. Você pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, dizendo que se redimiu por culpa. Mas não é somente culpa Severus. É amor, meu menino. Porque a sua capacidade de amar e de se prender a esse amor é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto. Uma alma como a sua, que já matou pelos motivos certos, não pode ser danificada. Não por ter misericórdia de um velho homem"._

"_Não, Alvo... Não peça isso para mim, por favor..." _– Harry sentiu lágrimas quentes e amargas caindo dos olhos do Snape da memória e de repente percebeu que ele também estava chorando.

Alvo enxugou as lágrimas com _as mãos encarquilhadas._

"_Eu te imploro, meu menino. Você me chama de senil e tolo todos os dias, mas eu não quero chegar a essa condição de forma real. Faça isso por mim. Faça isso porque você me ama."_

_Severus chorou mais ainda, um som estrangulado saindo de sua garganta enquanto ele acenava positivamente aceitando o pedido do homem velho. _

_Alvo o abraçou._

"_Obrigado Severus. Você é e sempre será o filho que não pude ter..." Alvo sussurrou. "Eu só posso te pedir perdão por todas as coisas que permiti que você sofresse por causa do bem maior. Por aumentar mais ainda seu encargo, eu vou morrer cheio de arrependimentos, mas nada é pior do que saber que hoje você só está nessa posição porque não fiz nada por você quando você era mais jovem."_

"_Não é sua culpa..." Severus falou, a voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas._

_Alvo abraçou Severus mais forte._

Depois disso, Harry viu uma briga intensa entre Alvo e Severus.

"_Para que Voldemort morra, Harry tem que se sacrificar."_

_"Você o criou como um porco para o abate!". Severus gritou no rosto de Dumbledore. Harry podia sentir sua revolta, o sentimento de repugnância._

_"Você me usou. Espionei por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal por você. Supostamente tudo para manter o filho de Lily Potter vivo. Agora você me diz que ele TEM QUE MORRER!... "._

_Dumbledore não se abalou pela fúria do homem moreno. "Ora, isso é comovente, Severo. Você acabou se afeiçoando ao menino, afinal?"._

_Sem uma palavra dita, Severus levantou sua varinha e invocou seu patrono. A corça rodopiou o escritório de Alvo. Harry sentiu a nostalgia, o pesar, a tristeza e o vazio de Snape._

"_Todo esse tempo?" Alvo sussurrou. Um olhar de compaixão estampado em seu rosto._

"_Sempre." Severus respondeu._

_Com um rodopio de suas vestes, Severus saiu do escritório de Dumbledore. A magia descontrolada dele balançou os quadros pendurados por todos os corredores até que ele chegou às masmorras. _

Logo Harry foi bombardeado com outras memórias de Snape. Elas tinham uma sensação mais antiga, como se viesse de eras de distância.

_Harry viu um menino pálido, magro de cabelos lisos, pretos como carvão deitado na grama com uma menina ruiva, os cabelos vermelhos como chamas, seus olhos verdes fazendo contraste com a pele cor de creme. _

_O coração de Harry acelerou. Com essa parte dele que ele ainda não sabia descrever, ele percebeu imediatamente quem era a pequena menina. Era a sua mãe, Lily._

_"Seus pais ainda estão brigando?". Ela perguntou ao menino Snape. A voz suave como sino de ventos,_

_"Sim, eles continuam brigando. Mas não vai demorar muito e logo terei ido embora para Hogwarts e não terei mais que ver tanto meu pai". Snape respondeu, o pequeno rosto franzindo numa careta que era uma reminiscência do seu eu adulto._

_"O seu pai não gosta de magia?"_

_"Ele não gosta de nada, Lils."_

A memória desvaneceu.

"_Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, sua Sangue Ruim!" Harry ouviu Snape gritar na direção de uma Lily adolescente._

_Harry viu toda a luz desaparecer dos olhos verdes de sua mãe. Harry ouviu enquanto Snape repetia em sua cabeça... 'É para o seu próprio bem... É para o seu próprio bem, Lils.'_

_Harry viu o Snape adolescente em um canto escuro da masmorra aparentemente depois do incidente. Ele estava sentado, os braços enlaçando os joelhos. Ele estava chorando. Ele sabia que havia perdido a única amiga que já teve na vida para sempre._

Abruptamente, Harry voltou ao presente. A sensação era como estar dentro de um carro em alta velocidade que tem que frear bruscamente.

Rapidamente, o corpo de Snape entrou em foco. Havia muito mais sangue agora.

Snape arquejava, como se o ar não fosse mais suficiente.

Harry sentiu uma pontada em sua mente e de repente ele ouviu a voz de Snape dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Não há mais esperança para mim... Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Vá. E é melhor você vencê-lo seu moleque insolente."_

Então Snape estava fechando os olhos lentamente. Harry sentiu mais lágrimas caindo de seu rosto e uma constrição em sua garganta.

Hermione e Ronald entraram na sala decrépita da Casa dos Gritos.

— Temos que ir agora Harry. — Hermione disse frenética.

E Harry foi. Ele foi determinado a vencer. Pelo mundo bruxo. Pela sua família perdida. E agora também, por Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e várias editoras. Eu não ganho nenhum lucro a não ser o prazer de escrever e dar vida aos meus sonhos loucos. Eu não tenho beta, portanto todos os erros são minha responsabilidade. Desde já, obrigada por sua presença.

É a minha primeira slash, então peguem leve ;). Espero que gostem.

**OLHE PARA MIM**

**Por Debby Bacellar**

(***)

So, this is my life  
And it can't break me down  
Go, I will decide  
Who can come in and heal my disease  
Burn it in flames  
Kill it and maim  
Why can't you see that you need to be freed?

Então, esta é minha vida  
E ela não vai me derrubar  
Vá, eu decidirei  
Quem pode entrar e curar minha doença  
Queime-a em chamas  
Mate-a e mutile

_Por que você não consegue ver que você precisa ser liberto?_

Harry estava sentado na poltrona confortável que ele conjurara. Era seu ritual diário. Ele ia até St. Mungus para visitar Severus Snape há longos cinco anos.

Sim, Severus sobreviveu, mas estava em coma mágico. Os medibruxos não sabiam dizer se ele acordaria algum dia. Talvez nunca. Mas isso não impediu Harry de estar lá diariamente.

A reputação de Snape fora limpa. Ele era agora considerado um herói romântico quixotesco. Milhares de fãs de todo o mundo enviava cartas para ele. Minerva ficou responsável por organizar a correspondência do homem.

"_Harry Potter, nossa nova celebridade"._

A voz de Severus Snape rodopiou pela memória de Harry. Ele riu. Ah, se o homem dormindo pacificamente nos lençóis verde claro soubesse... Bem, Severus – como Harry o chamava agora – não poderia acusá-lo disso, já que o próprio era uma celebridade também.

Harry teve certeza que Severus recebesse sua Ordem de Merlin – Primeira Classe e todas as glórias e reconhecimento que os outros membros da Ordem receberam.

Ele recebera o perdão pela morte de Dumbledore também em um julgamento que Harry fez questão de ser justo.

O mundo bruxo devia a Harry e ele aprendera a cobrar corretamente seus favores.

Harry cruzou os joelhos, olhando para o rosto pálido. Os cabelos lisos, pretos, estavam bem tratados. A pele tinha um brilho saudável. Seu corpo foi corretamente cuidado e curado da subdesnutrição. O veneno de Nagini foi completamente extraído e o sangue do Mestre de Poções foi renovado.

Harry ficou surpreso quando os medibruxos descobriram que Severus ingeria mensalmente uma poção de inibição de libido. Eles disseram que pela quantidade encontrada agindo em sua corrente sanguínea, ele deveria estar tomando isso desde o final da adolescência.

Harry queria saber o motivo.

Aliás, Harry queria saber uma infinidade de coisas a respeito desse homem deitado, parecendo apenas estar dormindo. O peito subindo e descendo numa respiração profunda.

Harry estava pagando por todos os custos da internação médica de Snape. Era uma fortuna, mas Harry descobriu que era mais rico do que ele poderia um dia sequer imaginar. Dono do espólio Potter &amp; Black, além de receber quantias obscenas de galeões de bruxos gratos, Harry tinha muito mais dinheiro do que ele poderia gastar em cinco vidas.

Harry sabia que seus amigos desaprovavam totalmente sua devoção cega à Severus, mas ele se sentia conectado ao homem como nunca esteve conectado a nada em toda a sua vida.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido ao longo daqueles cinco anos. Tantas dúvidas. Tantas descobertas.

Harry foi dedicado à Gina pelos dois primeiros anos, abitolado em sua obsessão por normalidade. O sonho parecia tão perto, ao alcance de seus dedos. Ele queria morar em uma casa com jardim e ter três filhos. Mas o sonho se desfez como papiro mergulhado em vinagre quando em uma noite de porre, Harry transou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Foi sensacional. Seu corpo cantou enquanto Draco extraía prazer de Harry de todas as maneiras inimagináveis possíveis.

Harry precisou chegar a um consenso sobre sua sexualidade.

E ele descobriu que gostava de pessoas interessantes e inteligentes. O sexo da pessoa pouco importava. Ele era adepto de todas as tribos, cores e raças.

É claro que crescer havia ajudado Harry em suas conquistas. Ele era adepto da musculação e mantinha um corpo de músculos definidos. No rescaldo da guerra ele ganhara um pouco mais de altura. Ele nunca seria realmente alto, mas era considerado entre muitos um homem espetacularmente lindo. E Harry sabia como usar sua beleza em seu favor.

O noivado acabou. O sonho pitoresco parecia algo distante agora. Gina, pelo menos, não era uma pessoa amarga quanto se pensava.

Harry foi franco com ela e ela foi franca de volta.

Ela queria uma carreira, ao contrário de sua mãe cuja única obrigação era para a família, Gina não pensava em ter filhos tão cedo. Eles perceberam que não eram o que o outro precisava.

Eles mantiveram a amizade.

Harry era padrinho de um menino lindo, Hugo. Tão ruivo quanto seu pai e tão inteligente quanto a mãe, a criança de três anos de idade era um terror. Ligado na tomada 24/7. Harry costumava perguntar para o afilhado onde estava o botão que desligava ele.

Hugo respondia: "Meu botão quebrou, tio Harry.".

(***)

Teoricamente não havia nada fisicamente errado com Severus, o que fazia Harry mais preocupado. Se houvesse algo errado no âmbito físico, isso poderia ser consertado. Magia era uma coisa sensacional.

(***)

Harry estava andando pelo beco diagonal. O alarde da sua fama havia diminuído para um nível aceitável. Alguns bruxos ainda paravam para pedir fotos e agradece. Harry era educado o suficiente para ceder. Ele nunca gostou de ser famoso, mas aos 22 anos de idade ele aprendeu a ser inteligente.

As coisas eram o que eram. Ele poderia ficar revoltado com sua fama e indignado pela falta de possibilidade de ser normal ou ele poderia simplesmente aceitar a vida como ela era. Ele entendia a gratidão do mundo bruxo, mas sempre fazia questão de ressaltar que não fez nada sozinho. A vitória não era de um único homem. A vitória era de todos que lutaram – e de muitos que morreram em prol de uma causa justa.

Harry saiu pela parede de tijolos recebendo o ar frio de Londres em seu rosto. Ele estava mais uma vez indo para o seu ritual diário de visitar Snape.

Harry avistou o letreiro com o nome escrito em verde claro que dizia: Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos. Ele entrou no edifício, cumprimentou a recepcionista que já o conhecia de tantos anos e subiu até quarto andar para a ala de Danos Mágicos.

O curandeiro Hipócretes Smethwhyck, um velho senhor com um ar jovial, recebeu Harry no corredor com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olá Sr. Potter. — o curandeiro ajeitou seu jaleco verde claro e colocou sua varinha no coldre.

— Olá senhor. Alguma melhora hoje? — Harry fazia a mesma pergunta sempre que via o curandeiro de Severus. Era automático, mesmo que ele nunca esperasse uma resposta positiva.

Aquele dia foi diferente.

— Sim. — o curandeiro sorriu largamente, mostrando dentes tortos, mas brancos.

Harry demorou um minuto inteiro para processar a informação.

— Sim? — Harry perguntou atordoado.

— Sim, Sr. Potter. Hoje eu fui verificar o senhor Snape e percebi que ele tem reagido. Ele moveu as mãos e fez movimentos leves como corpo. O eletroencefalograma mágico mostrou atividades cerebrais e mudança de magia. É incrível. Um milagre.

Harry piscou os olhos espasmodicamente.

— O senhor acha que existe esperança dele acordar logo? — o coração de Harry tamborilava no peito.

— Mais do que esperança Sr. Potter, eu tenho certeza. — o curandeiro respondeu suavemente em um tom paternal.

Harry sorriu de forma ofuscante.

Adiantando-se, ele entrou no quarto de Severus. O homem parecia o mesmo para ele, dormindo pacificamente nos lençóis com desenhos em padrão de uma varinha com ossos cruzados.

Harry sentou na poltrona confortável que ele já pensava como sua e encarou a figura deitada na cama. Os cílios negros enormes faziam sombra na bochecha pálida, livre de barba pelos encantos de barbear diários que as medibruxas fazia todos os dias, juntamente com a limpeza do paciente.

O pescoço de Snape agora ostentava uma cicatriz rosada em relevo que se espalhava até o peito como teias de aranha. Os medibruxos ficaram abismados com a quantidade de cicatrizes mágicas incuráveis que o homem tinha. Havia tantas delas nas costas, na barriga, nas pernas.

Outra pessoa talvez sentiria repugnância ou medo. Harry só conseguiu sentir respeito quando os medibruxos mostraram as marcas rosadas para Harry explicando que eram cicatrizes mágicas – algumas antiguíssimas, outras nem tanto – para as quais ainda não havia cura conhecida.

Pelo menos de todas as marcas, uma não estava mais lá. O braço esquerdo agora era ilibado, livre de qualquer mácula. A prova incontestável que Voldemort se foi completamente.

Harry estendeu a mão para o seu próprio rosto e suspirou. Ele precisava se barbear. Hermione o repreendera naquele mesmo dia, perguntando se ele estava prestes a deixar a barba crescer para rivalizar com Dumbledore. Era um exagero, é claro. Sua barba estava apenas um pouco crescida, mas bem aparada.

Por algum motivo Harry se sentiu acanhado. Ele tinha o hábito de conversar com Snape, mesmo que não obtivesse nenhuma resposta, mas ele falava e falava sem parar sobre sua vida, suas conquistas, seus fracassos, sua rotina. Naquele dia, porém, ele não tinha nada para dizer, nada dele pelo menos.

— Vamos lá Severus... — Harry sussurrou. — Você é um homem forte, vai sair dessa. Você é tão teimoso quanto eu, eu sei disso.

Harry estendeu a mão e envolveu sua mão em torno dos dedos pálidos e esguios – que não tinham mais manchas de poções.

As unhas estavam bem aparadas e as cutículas bem feitas. Pelo menos St. Mungus estava fazendo valer a fortuna que Harry gastava aqui.

Harry arrastou sua poltrona para mais perto da cama. Ele estava cansado.

Sua última namorada – Kátia Bell, rompeu o namoro com ele uma semana antes. Ela era uma pessoa extraordinária, mas Harry não correspondeu às expectativas dela. Nunca era uma boa ideia namorar alguém que venerava a imagem do Menino Que Sobreviveu, ao invés de valorizar apenas quem Harry era como ser humano. Ele tinha uma infinidade de defeitos, mas por ser retratado como o queridinho da mídia, algumas pessoas se chocavam quando ele fazia algo fora do padrão imaginado. Katia foi uma dessas pessoas e, portanto, o relacionamento estava fadado a morrer.

Harry levantou a cabeça que ele tinha abaixado para encarar os dedos pálidos e olhou para o rosto de Severus.

Primeiro seu coração perdeu duas batidas, apenas para que no segundo seguinte voltasse a bater mais rápido que o Expresso Hogwarts.

Um par de olhos ônix encarou Harry, mas o rosto estava inexpressivo.

Harry engasgou. — Oh meu Deus! Severus?! — Harry chamou emocionado levantando-se como um foguete de sua poltrona confortável para se aproximar do Mestre de Poções. Os olhos do homem mais velho acompanharam cada movimento de Harry.

— Severus, você pode me ouvir? — Harry perguntou com a voz embargada de emoção.

Um tique dos lábios de Severus, quase um sorriso, fez Harry arfar.

— Eu tenho te ouvido por cinco anos, Potter, meus ouvidos funcionam muito bem, obrigado. — Severus falou com a voz extremamente rouca.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Oh Merlin, é um milagre! — Harry falou enquanto uma lágrima fujona escapou por seus olhos verdes.

— Não existe milagre. — Severus falou com sua voz rouca como chocolate derretido. Harry suspirou. Se a voz de Severus, melíflua e hipnotizante era algo admirável antes, agora era simplesmente perfeita e sexy demais.

Harry piscou pelos pensamentos inapropriados. Desde que recebera as memórias de Snape, ele tinha pensamentos desviados a respeito do homem. A princípio ele se culpava, mas quando ele chegou a termos com sua bissexualidade, Harry conseguiu entender melhor de onde vinham os pensamentos. Severus Snape era um herói. Um herói mesquinho, sarcástico, mal intencionado e perverso, mas era um herói e um dos grandes.

— Eu vou chamar os medibruxos. — Harry sorriu novamente para Severus.

O homem arqueou lindamente uma sobrancelha negra.

— Pelo menos os incompetentes fizeram um bom trabalho. — Severus falou. Harry riu.

— Não os deixem ouvir você falando assim. Você nunca sabe o que eles podem colocar na sua sopa.

O olhar de Severus saiu de foco por um minuto. Sua mão livre subiu para tocar o estomago liso. Seu rosto franziu por um minuto em desgosto e uma expressão voraz o atingiu. — Droga Potter, eu poderia comer um hipogrifo agora. Porque você ainda está aqui? Vá chamar o curandeiro. — Severus falou de forma seca.

— Eu senti falta dos seus rosnados. — Harry sorriu novamente.

Com um último aperto de conforto nos dedos do mestre de poções, Harry soltou os dedos pálidos e foi chamar o medibruxo responsável por Severus.

Só depois de algum tempo Harry percebeu que Severus não soltou a sua mão, não gritou com ele, não o ofendeu e não surtou por ter um Potter guardando o seu leito no momento que ele acordou.

"...Eu tenho te ouvido por cinco anos..."

Parece que não apenas Harry conhecia Severus depois de receber suas memórias. Severus tinha cinco anos de informação pessoal de Harry Potter.

Harry estremeceu.

Era muita informação privilegiada. Ele só poderia imaginar o que um Sonserino – chefe de casa por tantos anos – faria com tudo isso.

No final Harry sorriu.

Severus o protegeu por tanto tempo – mesmo que por vezes ele cortava e fatiava Harry com palavras, sempre sabendo como tirar o jovem do sério. Mas o protegeu. Harry percebeu com uma onda de calor morno que ele não queria averiguar agora, que ele se sentia seguro com Severus Snape.

Não. Ele realmente não queria averiguar.

(***)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e várias editoras. Eu não ganho nenhum lucro a não ser o prazer de escrever e dar vida aos meus sonhos loucos. Eu não tenho beta, portanto todos os erros são minha responsabilidade. Desde já, obrigada por sua presença.

É a minha primeira slash, então peguem leve ;). Espero que gostem.

**OLHE PARA MIM**

**Por Debby Bacellar**

[***]

Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar

Um ano havia passado desde que Severus fora liberado do St. Mungus. Ele ficou abismado ao perceber a positividade com a qual foi acolhido pelo mundo bruxo. Severus havia recebido inúmeras propostas de casamento de bruxas supostamente apaixonadas (pela sua fama, ele tinha certez). Ele era parado quando saía pelas ruas do beco diagonal ou por Hogsmeade para receber agradecimentos e felicitações pela sua recuperação. Seus ex-alunos foram visitá-lo antes que ele recebesse alta. Ele ficou feliz ao constatar que muitas das suas cobras haviam sobrevivido ao demônio.

Harry o visitava pelo menos uma vez a cada mês. Minerva, Filius, Pomona e Vector sempre que podiam se livrar das atividades escolares faziam uma chamada de Flu.

Ele não conseguiu antagonizá-los. Ele poderia, se quisesse ou se realmente estivesse inclinado a cair em sua antiga persona, mas ele não faria tal coisa.

Severus sentia, porém, que ele não sabia mais quem era. A culpa o corroia. A falta de Alvo pulsava como uma ferida aberta em seu coração.

Ele comprou um chalé na área rural em Stratford-upon-Avon, terra natal de Shakespeare. Seu chalé era afastado do centro, cercado de floresta e paz. Ele tinha um jardim perfeito, no qual ele cultivava ingredientes de poções raros e flores exóticas. Havia um pequeno lago artificial cheio de carpas multicoloridas. Severus poderia ficar por horas sentado em sua poltrona de vime apenas observando a dança dos peixes na água cristalina.

Os dias passavam lentamente. As horas não corriam, elas simplesmente andavam ao sabor do vento, do canto dos pássaros, do balir das ovelhas nas proximidades. Severus nunca imaginou uma vida assim, sem pressa, num cenário deliciosamente bucólico.

Seu cotidiano agora se resumia a paisagens de campos verdejantes, fardos de feno, chalés cor de mel, muitas flores e vilarejos de uma arquitetura estética singular, mas essa perfeição simplesmente não coadunava com a sua personalidade. O isolamento era bom, mas a falta de ação o pegou desprevenido. Ele ainda tinha suas preciosas poções e vivia disso agora. Finalmente afastado do ensino, ele mantinha um negócio próspero de entrega de poções via coruja.

Apenas pessoas seletas faziam parte de sua clientela. Não faria sentido ele aceitar uma quantidade absurda de clientes e não ter tempo ou capacidade para atender toda demanda e ele ainda precisava de tempo para se dedicar às suas pesquisas de poções.

Muita gente foi amaldiçoada no rescaldo da guerra com doenças incuráveis desferidas por loucos Comensais da Morte. A maioria das enfermidades causadas por feitiços das trevas ainda não tinham cura. Severus se sentia na obrigação moral de ajudar essas pessoas.

Mas no geral, mesmo com a melancolia que o dominava quase todos os dias, ele não poderia reclamar ou se entregar à tristeza. Muitos dariam tudo pela vida, respeito e reconhecimento que ele tinha agora e Severus Snape sabia ser grato quando tinha que ser. Ele não iria estragar a vida que ganhara – mesmo achando que não merecia tamanha benção.

— Oh Lils... — Severus pegou a fotografia de sua amiga de infância. Ela sorriu para o fotógrafo (ele mesmo) e correu para se esconder atrás de um salgueiro simples de Hogwarts. — Ele venceu Lils. Seu moleque arrogante venceu. — ele sorriu com saudade enquanto largava a foto para acariciar o antebraço livre de qualquer marca.

(***)

Severus estava caminhando pela estrada de cascalho que levava até o seu chalé. Ele aparatou o mais perto possível. Suas mãos estavam cheias com sacolas de verduras e mantimentos. Ele poderia ter reduzido se quisesse, mas havia algo reconfortante em poder executar uma tarefa simples e doméstica como fazer suas próprias compras.

Os bruxos de Avon eram simples e não eram intrometidos. Sabiam quem ele era e o respeitavam por quem ele era, mas de forma alguma se intrometiam em sua vida ou em suas atividades. Severus apreciava isso mais profundamente do que ele poderia descrever.

Os pés de Severus fazia um som de 'crunch' enquanto pisavam no chão e cascalho.

Ele sentiu mais do que viu que havia alguma coisa errada. Seis anos longe da guerra foi o suficiente para fazê-lo abaixar a guarda.

E foi um erro.

Um erro pelo qual ele pagaria.

Severus sentiu o deslocamento do ar quando um feitiço de cor indefinida foi lançado na sua direção por alguém usando magia de invisibilidade.

Enquanto rolava de dor no chão, tudo o que Severus poderia enxergar era a sua garrafa de vinho favorito sendo quebrada e seu conteúdo sendo desperdiçado no cascalho. O seu Sottano Cielo Y Tierra Malbec escorria rapidamente, espalhando-se pelas minúsculas pedrinhas. O cheiro do líquido encheu suas narinas segundos antes de seu mundo escurecer completamente.  
Que patético - ele pensou antes de desmaiar – morrer por causa de um feitiço vadio...  
Então todo pensamento coerente desapareceu juntamente com a dor que ameaçava partir seu corpo ao meio. Pelo menos o alívio era bem-vindo.

Mas o alívio não durou por muito tempo.  
Severus acordou em uma masmorra desconhecida. Seus braços estavam amarrados por grilhões formando um V acima de sua cabeça. Seu corpo estava pendurado, somente o peito dos seus pés alcançando o chão terrivelmente frio da masmorra. Com um medo que desceu pela sua espinha e se alojou no seu estômago, ele percebeu o segundo horror. Ele estava tão nu quanto veio ao mundo. Ele tremeu de frio e apreensão.  
Ele olhou ao redor tentando pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que o tiraria dali.  
Ele tentou aparatar – mas o lugar obviamente possuía feitiços anti-aparatação.  
Severus engoliu em seco.  
Mais de uma hora depois ele ouviu passos ecoando do lado de fora da porta de ferro que guardava a masmorra em que ele se encontrava.  
A porta abriu, as dobradiças rangendo com um som de agouro. Severus não reagiu, o rosto impassível encarando a visão diante dele.  
Um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos aloirados entrou no cômodo. Ele era forte, a musculatura bem trabalhada exibida em roupas trouxas.  
Severus esperava qualquer coisa. Um Comensal da Morte que se sentiu traído com a com a posição de Severus na guerra certamente, mas não um trouxa.  
— Olá professor Snape. — o homem falou em uma voz baixa, contida e enganosamente educada.  
Severus fechou os olhos em fendas, mas não respondeu nada.  
A palavra 'professor' lhe fez pensar que talvez ele fosse um ex-aluno – Deus sabe que muitos tinham vontade tirar a pele de Severus enquanto ainda vivo e fazer dos seus órgãos internos ingredientes para poções.  
— Você não me reconhece pelo que vejo... — o homem bem construído falou no mesmo tom baixo e educado.  
Severus ergueu a sobrancelha. Não era bom mostrar medo agora.  
— Você também não deve ter poupado um único pensamento ao meu irmão. Ele era tão pequeno. Tinha tanta vida pela frente e você o matou... Você o matou... — o homem começou a divagar.  
Severus poderia ser acusado de todos os pecados do mundo, mas nunca de ter tocado em nenhum de seus alunos com violência – muito menos de ter matado um deles.  
— Você está louco? Eu nunca matei nenhum aluno meu. Não por falta de vontade, é claro. — Severus respondeu. O sarcasmo pingava em cada palavra. — Onde eu estou?  
O homem riu sem graça. — No último lugar em que você desejaria estar agora, ou nunca, eu te garanto.  
A ameaça foi feita com tal casualidade e veracidade que a garganta de Severus se fechou em um nó apertado.  
'_Acalme-se... Não fará bem demonstrar medo...'_ Severus pensou enquanto engolia em seco.  
— Quem é você? — Severus perguntou, o tom baixo, um ronronar ameaçador.  
O homem andou até a parede úmida mais próxima e se encostou à ela. Seus olhos azuis pálidos encararam os ônix de Severus.  
— Ele era um bom menino, sabe, irritante por vezes, mas um bom menino. Ele era carinhoso, atencioso, leal. Ele tinha a vida toda pela frente e por causa de você essa possibilidade foi arrancada dele. Ele morreu no dia da batalha final.  
Severus estremeceu de frio novamente.  
— Sobre o que você está balbuciando? Eu-não-matei-nenhum-aluno!  
— Você matou Dennis! — o homem falou de forma ríspida.  
— Quem é Dennis? — Severus perguntou. Seus braços já estavam dormentes da posição desconfortável. Seus pés queimavam por ter que sustentar o seu próprio peso na ponta dos pés por tanto tempo, mas isso não era nada comparado a um Cruciatus. Severus pesquisou em sua lista mental de nomes dos seus Sonserinos. Uma vingança tão tardia só poderia ser arquitetada por uma cobra.  
— Dennis Creevey. Meu irmãozinho. — o homem respondeu com uma voz escura e perigosa.  
— Você está completamente louco. Eu sequer vi o seu irmão no dia da batalha final. — Severus respondeu, a raiva começando a crescer em construção lenta dentro dele.  
— Você passou por nós dois. Você passou direto por nós dois. Nós te pedimos ajuda. Mesmo sabendo que você havia matado Dumbledore, durante o tempo que você passou na escola como diretor, você nunca deixou os Carrows nos machucarem... Não muito. Você sempre os parava. Sempre. Os feitiços estavam rolando por todas as partes e eu levei Dennis para baixo, nas masmorras porque era mais distante do foco da batalha e havia muitos lugares para se esconder.  
— Antes de virar a esquina para entrar nas masmorras, Amico Carrow nos viu. Ele tinha uma fixação por Dennis... Ele gostava de machucá-lo mais do que a qualquer outro Grifinório. Eu nunca deixava Dennis sozinho.  
— Eu chamei por você enquanto corríamos descendo a escada para as masmorras. Você simplesmente afastou a estátua e entrou por uma passagem secreta. Você sequer olhou em nossa direção... — Colin Creevey falou cheio de ódio. — Se você tivesse apenas olhado. Se você tivesse nos ajudado, Dennis estaria comigo agora.  
Severus puxou o ar em um arquejo. Ele se lembrava de entrar na passagem secreta, mas ele não ouviu o pedido de ajuda dos dois meninos. Ele realmente não ouviu. Sua marca estava queimando como um inferno em chamas e ele tinha que encontrar Potter desesperadamente. Ele estava tão focado que ele simplesmente não ouviu. O som da batalha, os gritos e xingamentos eclodiam ao redor do castelo naquele momento.  
— Eu não ouvi vocês... — Severus sussurrou consternado. Se ele tivesse ouvido, ele teria ajudado. Àquela altura seu disfarce de espião não importava tanto quanto a vida daquelas crianças inocentes.  
— É mentira! — Colin rosnou. — Você é um bastardo manipulador mentiroso do caralho! — Colin perdendo a paciência sacou a sua varinha e gritou:  
— Crucio!  
O mundo de Snape se desfez em dor naquele momento. Era um crucio poderoso, porque tinha toda a intenção de ferir. Tudo queimava. Por dentro da pele, por dentro dos músculos, por dentro dos ossos. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ele não sabia, mas estava gritando a plenos pulmões.  
— Crucio! — Colin lançou novamente e a maldição parecia agora pior do que a primeira. O corpo de Severus estava sensibilizado. Seu corpo tremendo, convulsionando, saliva escorrendo pela boca, sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

— Crucio! — o terceiro Crucio foi mais demorado, como se Creevey estivesse fazendo questão de mostrar o quão poderoso ele era diante de um homem indefeso e acorrentado. Os grilhões feriram os pulsos de Severus e seus braços doíam miseravelmente.  
— Crucio! — 'eu vou morrer aqui...' Severus pensou estranhamente desconectando-se da realidade, mas então a onda de dor ameaçou levar toda a sua sanidade. Seu grito poderoso na sua voz rouca estava arranhando a garganta cheia de cicatrizes. Seu corpo se debateu. Seus tímpanos estavam prestes a explodir por causa do excesso de exposição à maldição. Se ele não morresse, certamente ele iria enlouquecer.  
Abruptamente a maldição foi cortada.

— Tsk, tsk... Eu não sabia que o intimidador professor Snape podia chorar... — Colin sussurrou. Snape gemeu miseravelmente. Ele não tinha notado as lágrimas que estavam caindo pela sua face contorcida de dor.  
Colin afastou delicadamente os cabelos de Severus que agora escondiam o seu rosto. Os lábios do loiro encostaram-se à orelha de Severus enquanto ele sussurrou: — É muito tocante professor, mas as suas lágrimas são absolutamente desnecessárias.  
Snape apenas gemeu em resposta.  
— O que você... Quer... De mim? — Severus perguntou. A voz arfante.  
Severus sentiu com horror a ponta da varinha de Colin passar suavemente por seu peito, descer pela sua barriga e parar em seu baixo ventre. Severus fez uma respiração afiada.  
— Você tem um corpo bonito professor... — ele sussurrou. — Para um homem da sua idade, você está mais do que bem. — as mãos de Colin tocaram na cicatriz do pescoço de Severus. Severus sentiu a palma quente em sua pele e levou tudo de si para não se encolher e chorar em desespero.  
— Eu pesquisei sobre a sua vida... — a mão de Colin deslizou do pescoço para o peito forte, descendo para o estômago e coxa direita. — E eu descobri uma coisa surpreendentemente maravilhosa ao seu respeito. — Colin falou, um sorriso perigoso em sua voz.  
— Quando eu fui ao St. Mungus para tentar por um fim imediato à sua vida patética, eu percebi que era impossível. Harry estava sempre lá, como um fantasma ao pé de sua cama velando seu sono. E àquela altura você já havia sido romantizado, tinha sido declarado o homem mais corajoso de todos os tempos.  
Colin beijou o queixo de Severus. Ele era mais baixo, então ficou na ponta do pé para alcançar a mandíbula do homem mais velho. Severus vacilou, jogando-se para trás tanto quanto ele podia através das amarras. O olhar de medo ficou óbvio agora e foi impossível de esconder.  
— Você tomou a marca aos dezesseis, não foi...? Deve ter se sentido sujo, imundo, impuro. — Colin ronronou. — Então a primeira coisa que você fez deve ter sido procurar por uma magia, qualquer coisa para se sentir mais limpo, qualquer coisa que envolvia sacrifício. Você é desse tipo, como uma ovelha que caminha livremente para o holocausto.  
— Quando eu vi seu prontuário no St. Mungus me chamou atenção que um homem como você, poderoso e ameaçador fosse adepto de poções inibidoras de libido. Eu não pensei em nada imediatamente. Eu não estava pensando muito naqueles dias. Depois eu consegui acesso aos seus aposentos. Foi lá que eu consegui achar as minhas respostas. A última música que você havia ouvido em sua vitrola mágica foi Ameno... Faz sentido para você. _Ameno dori me. Dori me reo._ Ameniza minha dor, meu rei. Seu rei era Dumbledore... Havia uma foto dele na sua lareira. Havia outro porta-retratos no seu criado mudo. Eu achei seu diário. Você pensou que não iria sobreviver.  
A respiração de Severus acelerou.  
— Como deve ter sido a sensação de matar alguém que você amava como um pai? Como deve ter sido a sensação de magoar a única amiga que você teve em sua vida patética? Como deve ter sido entregar a única mulher que amou e a família que ela constituiu nas mãos de um louco? Você a matou, professor. Você matou a mãe de Potter. Matou trouxas inocentes. Matou Dumbledore. Doeu, não é? Eu li em suas páginas sobre a sua vida insignificante, mas eu não consigo ter pena de você ou qualquer compaixão.  
— E você sabe que no fundo Dumbledore não te amava. Ele te usava e usava e usava, porque ele sabia que você era o seu peão mais valioso. Se ele te amasse como dizia amar, como amaria a um filho, ele te protegeria sem nunca pedir as coisas terríveis que exigiu de você. Que pai pede ao filho para matar em nome do bem? Que pai pede ao filho para compactuar com a criação de poções que causam dores intermináveis a pessoas inocentes? Que pai que ama o filho pede para que ele tire a sua vida?  
Um soluço estrangulado saiu pela boca de Severus. Lágrimas grossas descendo agora pelo seu rosto contorcido de emoção.  
— Não é irônico, professor? Você continuamente, ano após ano, lutou por alguém que nem se importava com você. Ninguém se importa realmente. Como deve ser viver sem amor? Sua mãe não se importava, não é? Seu pai te espancava. Você teve uma vida difícil, eu sei, mas eu ainda não sinto compaixão por você. Você não merece pena. Você matou todos eles. Por causa de você Harry cresceu sem família, Dumbledore morreu e eu perdi o meu irmão.  
— Não... — Severus sussurrou em negação.  
As mãos fortes de Colin agarraram fortemente a mandíbula de Severus. — Não o que?  
— Eu não ouvi... Eu não ouvi vocês... — Severus balbuciou.

Um terror frio se espalhou pelo corpo do Mestre de Poções. Ele não sabia a quais extremos Creevey iria para obter sua vingança. Tudo o que Severus sabia em seu íntimo é que não seria nada, nada bom.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Permita-me escrever minhas palavras finais  
Eu não posso suportar mais isso  
Me abrace quando chegar a hora  
Porque eu não quero estar sozinho

— Eu não ouvi... Eu não ouvi vocês... — Severus balbuciou.  
— Isso não importa agora professor. Eu vou purificar você muito mais do que o seu Ritual Corpus Imacullatus. Você achou mesmo por um mísero minuto que se privar de sentir prazer físico iria de alguma forma te redimir? Eu não penso assim, professor. Seu corpo pode ser imaculado, intocado e puro, mas a sua alma é sórdida e suja. — as mãos de Colin desceram para acariciar o membro inerte de Severus. Seus dedos alisando os pelos pubianos macios.  
— É incrível... Sua poção inibidora de libido funciona bem. Não há nenhuma reação. Nenhuma mínima contração. Ninguém nunca te tocou aqui não é... Você é um belo virgem.  
— Não toque em mim! — Severus rosnou enquanto se contorcia para tentar se afastar do homem mais novo.  
A mão direita de Colin foi até a nuca de Severus, agarrando com força como se ele fosse um cachorro vira-lata.  
— Não me diga o que fazer, professor. — as mãos de Colin subiram até os cabelos pretos sedosos e se fecharam com força puxando a cabeça de Severus para trás expondo o pescoço marcado. Tudo o que Severus podia enxergar agora era o teto escuro e cheio de limo verde. Colin puxava seu cabelo tão forte que o mestre de poção achou que ele poderia ser escalpelado a qualquer momento. Severus apertou os dentes para que nenhum som de dor fosse emitido.  
— Você sabe que tudo o que eu falei é verdade. Você é indigno. Assassino. Sujo. Imundo. Mesmo que não haja mais uma marca negra aqui... — Colin acariciou o antebraço de Severus. — Você vai sempre ser um Comensal da Morte desleal. Indigno de amor. Indigno de compaixão. Indigno de sua própria magia.  
Severus se contorceu tentando se libertar do aperto. Colin apertou os cabelos de Severus com mais força.  
— '_Eu conheço os efeitos da maldição. Alvo irá perder o controle do corpo, depois da mente e por último da magia, e nesse ponto, ele estará em sofrimento profundo... Eu não quero ter que fazer isso, mas eu não vejo outra saída. Eu não quero que ele sofra assim. Se há algum consolo em tudo, é o fato da maldição da morte ser indolor...'_ — Colin citou uma das passagens do diário de Severus.  
— Seu maldito! — Severus rosnou.  
Colin riu.  
— Professor, professor... Isso foi inspirador. Esse trecho do seu diário foi o que me fez mudar de ideia. Eu quis te machucar por tanto tempo e quis matá-lo, mas então eu li isso... _É indolor_. Então eu me perguntei: que bem faria matar você? Eu te livraria da culpa que eu sei que você carrega todos os dias em seu coração. Morrer é fácil professor. Viver é muito mais difícil.  
O coração de Severus tamborilava no peito. Ele podia ouvir o retumbar em seus ouvidos.  
— Eu procurei incansavelmente. Eu estudei e estudei até encontrar algo apropriado para você. É um ritual desconhecido para os bruxos britânicos. Eu fui buscar em outros continentes o castigo que você merecia.  
Colin respirou fundo e soltou Severus com violência. O homem mais jovem foi até o fundo da masmorra e pegou uma corda marrom grossa e uma jaguatirica que estava estuporada. Colin pegou também um pincel feito de ossos de Barretes Vermelhos.  
Retornando para o seu posto na frente do mestre de poções, Colin depositou o material no chão.  
O coração de Severus batia totalmente fora de compasso. Ele sabia o perigo de bruxos inexperientes realizarem rituais mágicos. Não era sábio. E rituais mágicos envolvendo sangue e profanação nunca era bom para quem os sofria.  
— Colin, por favor, pare para pensar corretamente. Isso não vai ser bom no final das contas. Deixe-me ir. Eu juro pela minha magia que não farei nada contra você ou sua família.  
— Suas promessas são vazias, professor. A minha família não existe mais. O meu pai teve um infarto quando descobriu que Dennis tinha morrido em um mundo que ele sequer conhecia. A minha mãe cometeu suicídio seis meses depois. Tudo isso porque você não nos ouviu. Eu perdi tudo professor... Eu perdi tudo porque você não nos ouviu.  
Mais uma vez, toda a frase de Colin foi dita com a casualidade assustadora de quem tinha certeza do queria e faria tudo exatamente da maneira que planejara.  
Conjurando uma faca de cobre, Colin segurou corpo do felino desacordado na linha de visão de Severus. Com um corte preciso, ele abriu o animal verticalmente por toda a extensão da barriga. Sangue jorrou imediatamente. As tripas do animal caíram nos pés de Severus com um som nauseante.  
— Esse vai ser o seu carma professor. A vida te devolve o que você dá para ela. — Colin falou em tom contemplativo.  
Colin pegou o pincel no chão ainda segurando o corpo do gato estripado que jorrava sangue que gotejava no chão e nos pés de Severus, manchando os pés pálidos de vermelho carmesim.  
Colin enfiou o pincel no corte aberto do pequeno animal. Severus já havia visto e feito coisas piores em sua vida, mas sentiu ânsia de vômito bater-lhe com força naquele instante. Talvez fosse a certeza de que não havia nada nem ninguém para impedir Colin. Não havia ninguém para ir atrás dele, para resgatá-lo, porque Colin estava certo. Severus era sujo. Ninguém poderia realmente querê-lo por perto por mais tempo que o estritamente necessário.  
— Petrificus Totalus. — Collin sussurrou. Agora não havia mais nada que Severus pudesse fazer. Ele poderia tentar quebrar a magia de Colin e eventualmente ele conseguiria, mas uma parte dele, a que queria se punir, não queria lutar contra o seu castigo. Merlin sabe, Severus merecia sofrer. Ele não deveria ter sido aclamado. Ele deveria ter sido apedrejado e depois queimado numa pira ardente. Colin fez dois desenhos no centro peito de Severus em forma de oito verticais e horizontais. Os círculos do infinito se cruzavam exatamente no meio formando uma espécie de pontos cardeais. Quatro círculos formavam o norte, sul, leste e oeste.  
Nos pontos colaterais Colin desenhou quatro círculos pequenos, mas esses ele preencheu com o sangue, como a pintura de um artista. Havia agora um círculo na direção nordeste, sudeste, noroeste e sudoeste.

— Goobo karma. **— **Colin sussurrou. Severus imediatamente sentiu os círculos desenhados em seu peito gelarem, como se ele estivesse tocando em uma pedra de gelo. E gelou tanto ao ponto de queimar, e quando queimou a dor era intensa demais para suportar. Lágrimas se acumulam nos olhos de obsidiana. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Não havia o consolo do grito. Ele não poderia sequer se mover. As lágrimas desceram mais uma vez. Céus, como ele era fraco e inútil. Ele merecia isso – o homem mais velho convenceu a si mesmo.

Colin esfregou a corda no sangue que havia escorrido aos pés de Severus e se acumulado em uma poça. Depois, Colin envolveu a corda suja no pescoço de Severus como se fosse uma gravata. Ele fez uma trança, deixando um espaço frouxo na garganta de Severus para que ele não sufocasse.

— Laaca tamarta. Waa qudhmi jirka. Lagu cabudhinayo maanka. — a corda acendeu com um brilho verde iridescente, pulsando como um coração batendo. Talvez aquele realmente fosse o brilho mágico que as batidas do coração de Severus produziam.  
Então, o brilho tornou-se violeta sujo como se a magia estivesse doente.  
Severus achou que iria vomitar, mesmo sob o efeito do encanto de petrificação. Depois todo o brilho desvaneceu como neblina sendo ofuscada pela luz solar.  
— Aprecie o meu castigo professor. Lembre-se de Dennis, da mãe de Harry e de Dumbledore. Lembre-se da sua culpa e viva com ela. Só a dor vai expiar os seus pecados e eu garanto que sua dor será grande. Inimaginável. Grotesca. Mas você sabe que merece isso, não é...? — Colin acariciou a bochecha de Severus como uma paródia de ternura. — Você merece tudo isso professor e eu só estou dando o que você precisa... Vamos lá... Você é realmente um homem desejável... Você deve estar cansado agora. Durma professor. Eu espero que você tenha maravilhosos pesadelos.  
Lançando um grande encanto de sono, Colin Creevey obrigou Severus Snape a dormir.  
Severus só iria descobrir as consequências do Ritual um pouco mais tarde, e como sempre, da maneira mais difícil.


	5. Chapter 5

Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos como abrir portas? Conduzindo-se até o meu interior, onde eu me tornei tão entorpecido? Sem uma alma, meu espírito dorme em algum lugar fio, até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa.

_Estava frio. Severus olhou ao seu redor, desnorteado. Havia um nevoeiro denso e a bruma apegava-se ao seu corpo como uma coisa viva. Ele ainda estava nu, mas não conseguia lembrar-se como havia chegado até ali... E onde era ali afinal?_

_Ele olhou ao redor tentando se orientar, mas o frio nublava seus pensamentos._

_Ele olhou para o chão e viu seus pés pálidos sujos de terra escura. Os dedos cavaram na terra trazendo alguma sensação ao seu corpo dormente. Ele não sabia o que fazer. _

_Respirando fundo, Severus sentiu o cheiro de floresta e petrichor – o maravilhoso perfume de chuva recém caída em solo seco. Ele inspirou mais uma vez, apreciando o aroma que lhe trazia sensação de conforto._

_Severus sentiu também o cheiro de mato molhado, lama... E sangue. Ele olhou para baixo em si mesmo e percebeu que em seu peito havia uma ferida aberta, da qual escorria uma linha fina de sangue em direção ao seu umbigo. O sangue era grosso e brilhante, iluminado como um feitiço._

'_Porque estou sangrando?'_

_Sua mão direita foi ao peito, a palma cobrindo o ferimento. Ele sentiu que seu sangue era a única coisa quente ao seu redor e que havia algum perigo mortal o cercando._

_Ainda parado, no centro de uma clareira no meio de uma mata fechada, Severus olhou para cima. A névoa se dissipou como em um passe de mágica, e de repente tudo era claro. Raios de sol iluminavam a clareira. Os pássaros faziam uma revoada. Mariposas luna voavam aos milhares em bando fazendo uma dança sincronizada no ar._

_A maior das Mariposas voou até Severus. Ele estendeu o dedo indicador da mão livre por instinto._

"_Porque você está aqui, humano?" Ela perguntou em uma voz dual, feminina e rouca._

"_Eu não sei" Severus respondeu com o cenho franzido._

"_Você está perdendo o que é necessário para nos sentir. O seu maior dom se esvai junto com o seu sangue... Ela está fugindo de você, querido. Ela está indo embora..."_

"_Quem está indo embora?" Severus perguntou atordoado._

_A mariposa bateu as asas levemente, mas não voou._

"_Ela sempre esteve dentro de você, mas veio de nós, da natureza, da terra, do sol, da água... E se renovava todos os dias como o ciclo da vida. Mas você está doente agora e ela não pode mais se renovar."._

"_O que..."_

"_Você sabe, minha criança... Você sabe profundamente. A cada minuto, a cada batida de segundo, ela está indo embora, te abandonando, voltando para a terra e te deixando..."._

"_Por que...?" Severus sussurrou. Ele sabia a resposta em seu íntimo, mas não conseguia pronunciar a resposta verbalmente nem que sua vida dependesse disso._

"_Você sabe também..."._

_Só que Severus não queria lembrar._

_O sangue descia agora com maior fluidez, escorrendo por entre seus dedos, mas não havia dor._

"_Isso vai doer muito?" Ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo-se uma criança desamparada._

"_Não... Mas será como se nunca tivesse existido."_

_Então a mariposa voou para junto das outras e Severus não podia mais distingui-la._

_Ele olhou para cima. A clareira diminuiu ao seu redor, como se as árvores estivessem se aproximando com a intenção de sufocá-lo. Entre as frestas das grossas folhas ele podia ver o céu e era um tom estranho de rosa pálido e amarelo-pérola._

_As nuvens estranhas se agruparam. As borboletas e os pássaros sumiram._

_Uma chuva forte começou._

_Ele olhou para cima e permitiu que as primeiras gotas caíssem em seu rosto e escorressem por seu corpo. Abaixando as mãos, ele deixou a água se misturar ao sangue e lavar a sua alma suja._

_A água se transformou no sangue de todos aqueles que morreram por causa dele._

_Havia sangue em suas mãos._

_O sangue de Lily. O sangue de Albus. O sangue de Dennis. _

_Está chovendo sangue... Está chovendo sangue... Está chovendo sangue..._

_Agora estava escuro e Severus estava coberta do líquido viscoso e carmim._

_Ele não ouvia nada além do barulho das gotas tocando as folhagens, o chão, ele mesmo..._

"_Vamos lá Severus... Você é um homem forte, você irá sair dessa. Você é tão teimoso quanto eu, eu sei disso..." A voz de Potter sussurrou de algum lugar nas profundezas da floresta sufocante._

_O que ele estava fazendo aqui?_

"_Potter?!" Severus perguntou virando-se ao redor, olhando inutilmente para a escuridão da floresta._

"_Aguente firme, Severus. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho." — Potter falou mais desesperado, como se ele sentisse a perca imensurável de Severus._

"_Esse é meu destino, Potter. E é merecido. Ninguém pode fugir do seu destino. Eu estava vivendo em tempo emprestado e eu sei... Eu sinto dentro de mim que esse tempo está acabando." Severus explicou ao vazio. "Ela me deixou Potter..." Severus resmungou em um tom lastimável. "Eu quase não a sinto agora..."._

_Severus abaixou e sentou no chão, seus braços envolvendo os joelhos. Ele enterrou a cabeça entre braços e na sua proteção improvisada tudo o que ele podia ver eram poças de sangue na terra preta._

_Ele respirou fundo tentando não ceder ao desespero, mas o ar parecia insuficiente._

_De repente ele se viu privado da visão e tudo era escuro, mas ele ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue ocre saturando o ar. Ele se moveu para trás e para frente em um gesto obsessivo._

_Severus abriu mais a boca, tentando puxar mais ar, mas era impossível. _

_Suas mãos cobriram a cabeça tentando em um gesto inútil interromper as gotas viscosas. _

_Ele chorou de desespero. Não havia ponto de retorno agora._

_Uma risada maléfica ecoou ao lado dos meus ouvidos._

— _Porque você chora? É inútil... Não há para onde fugir... Tenha maravilhosos pesadelos, professor. Você é um homem desejável... Durma... Durma... Durma... _— _uma voz masculina e melodiosa soou com falsa compaixão._

"_Eu não aguento isso... Eu não aguento mais..." Severus pensou com desespero._

_E então ele se viu privado dos cheiros e o fedor do sangue não preenchia mais suas narinas sensíveis._

"_Severus, lute... Retenha o que puder..." A voz de Potter soou longínqua._

"_Eu não vou conseguir... Perdão... Perdão... Mas eu não consigo..."._

_Depois todo o som desapareceu. O ar fugiu._

_Severus apertou os olhos já fechados._

_Ele sentiu o sangue contra o seu rosto e o medo o preencheu como água se acumulando em um copo. O copo encheu e transbordou. Severus era o copo... E depois não havia mais nada._

_(***)_

_Severus estava deitado em algo macio e quente. Tão confortável._

_Ele se concentrou, mas o zumbido que o acompanhou a vida toda, desde antes que ele pudesse se entender como ser humano não estava mais presente._

_Ele se desesperou e resolveu sair da cama, afastou-se em um rompante e levantou._

_Não havia chão. E então ele caiu no infinito vazio do nada._

(***)

Severus acordou sentindo-se desorientado. Seu corpo estava estranhamente dolorido como se um rolo compressor houvesse passado por cima dele.

Menos de um minuto depois, todas as memórias invadiram-lhe como uma onda gigante, inexorável, destrutiva.

Ele sentou-se abruptamente e foi com espanto que percebeu estar em sua cama, em seu quarto no seu chalé em Avon.

Ele piscou como uma coruja. Não era possível que fosse apenas um sonho.

Tudo, do aprisionamento e ritual ao pesadelo estranho, era muito cognitivo, muito realístico. Então ele percebeu que estava nu novamente.

Não era seu costume dormir sem roupas. Nunca. Um suor frio desceu entre suas omoplatas. Ele olhou para o seu próprio peito e arquejou. Exatamente no centro do seu osso esterno, uma marca em forma de foice pulsava com uma luz verde-prateada. Os últimos pequenos fios luminosos escapavam. Severus sabia o que era e luto preencheu seu coração naquele instante.

Ela se foi completamente...

Como prometido, não houve dor e restou somente angústia profunda e o vazio.

Olhando para o criado mudo à sua direita, ele pegou sua varinha de bétula e corda de coração de dragão, 34 cm, grossa e inflexível que estava inocentemente deitada na pequena mesa de mogno. Ele a tinha desde os 11 anos e ele sabia perfeitamente qual era a sensação que sempre percorria seus dedos e subiam para o seu braço e então para todo o corpo toda vez que ele a empunhava, mas dessa vez não houve nada, nem um mísero comichão.

Trêmulo, a varinha quase cedendo de seus dedos, ele falou o feitiço aprendido há uma vida atrás.

"Lumos..."

Nenhuma faísca de luz acendeu.

Severus hiperventilou. Ele sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo com ele, mas ter a prova incontestável diante dos seus olhos era surreal.

"_Você merece tudo isso..."_ As palavras de Colin pularam em sua mente como um aviso agourento.

Obrigando-se ao controle, ele respirou profundamente várias vezes até que sua respiração fosse normalizada e levantou-se. Ele não conseguia sentir raiva de Colin pelo que o homem tinha feito. Ele entendia o sentimento, ele sabia que perder tudo que se tinha na vida não era fácil de lidar. Colin precisava culpar alguém pelas suas perdas. Severus era a escolha óbvia e tinha sido a pessoa escolhida, mas o homem de cabelos pretos sabia que poderia ter sido qualquer um.

Ele estremeceu ao imaginar o loiro culpando Harry por simplesmente não ter matado o Lorde das Trevas rápido o suficiente ou Minerva, sua Chefe de Casa por não ter prestado atenção aos seus leões em perigo como deveria.

Vestindo-se devagar com uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa de manga longa cinza, Severus oscilou na indecisão. Ele sabia que tinha que ir ao St. Mungus, mas ele não conseguia se importar o suficiente. Se arrastando até o lado de fora da casa, ele sentou em sua poltrona de vime, olhando seu lago artificial. Hoje os peixes pareciam estranhamente descoloridos, como se Severus estivesse enxergando o mundo através de uma tela embaçada.

Assim, o dia e a noite passou sem que Severus se desse conta de nada ao seu redor. Não havia fome ou o desejo de se mover. Ele havia feito suas necessidades fisiológicas em suas próprias calças e estava fedendo. Não havia nada. Nada para ele. Nada para a vida. Existia somente o torpor.

Severus se perguntou a toa se fora apenas a sua magia que fora arrancada dele naquele Ritual maldito, porque sua vontade de viver – que já não era tão forte assim havia desaparecido completamente.

O amanhecer chegou. Os dedos de Severus estavam duros do frio noturno. Os lábios ressecados e partidos. Os olhos injetados de sangue.

Mais algumas horas passaram e Severus não percebeu o som de aparatação dentro de sua propriedade. Poucas pessoas tinham acesso direto à área interna de seu chalé, mas àquela altura Severus simplesmente não se importava.

(***)

Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado com Severus. Ele passara o dia todo tentando conversar com o homem através do Flu. Ele havia enviado uma coruja para avisar que estaria visitando o Mestre de Poções, mas pela primeira vez depois que Severus havia sido liberado do St. Mungus não houve uma resposta. Harry tinha uma premonição de que algo horrível tinha acontecido com o outro homem.

Respirando fundo, ele esperou até que fosse um horário aceitável para uma visita. Assim que deu 9h00min da manhã, ele aparatou sem preâmbulos diretamente nos jardins do chalé de Severus.

Ele olhou ao redor apreciando a beleza da paisagem. O lugar era realmente lindo.

Enquanto olhava ao redor ele percebeu que a poltrona preferida de Severus estava como sempre em frente ao lago. O homem estava sentado lá, com um olhar perdido em seu rosto olhando fixamente para a água do lago.

Harry franziu o cenho. Não era uma atitude normal de Severus ficar assim, parado, depois de ter ouvido alguém aparatando dentro de sua propriedade.

Harry pensou que seria recebido com um feitiço paralisante ou que ficaria preso em uma guarda mágica anti-intrusos.

Harry em passos largos chegou perto do sonserino.

A primeira coisa que impactou Harry foi o cheiro. Severus sempre cheirava a ervas e especiarias em uma mistura agradável de madeira de sândalo e almíscar. O aroma fougère era leve, fresco e absolutamente masculino. Não havia nenhuma reminiscência do cheiro poderoso de Severus agora. Ele fedia.

Harry se aproximou do homem com cuidado.

"Severus?" Harry perguntou com apreensão. Não houve resposta e nenhuma reação. Severus nem mesmo piscou os olhos.

Harry se aproximou e agachou na frente do homem alto e então sentiu um grande impacto. Harry conhecia Severus. Ele passou cinco anos sentado ao lado dele e a magia de Harry, como uma entidade à parte, sabia reconhecer a magia escura e morna do outro homem.

E não havia nada agora. Não havia a faísca, o zumbido crepitante da magia, o sarcasmo, os lábios enrolando em um esgar ou mesmo piadas de humor seco.

Tudo o que Harry podia perceber era que havia vida, sem haver.

Era angustiante, desesperador.

"Merlin...!" Harry se aproximou mais ainda. Quando Harry tocou as mãos de Severus houve a primeira reação.

"Não há mais nada... Não há mais nada... Não há mais nada...".

Severus repetia sem parar em um sussurro morto.

Sem sequer pensar, Harry carregou o homem paralisado em seu colo e aparatou direto para o St. Mungus. Algo de muito errado havia acontecido com Severus e o coração de Harry partira em mil pedaços naquele instante.

(***)


	6. Chapter 6

xxx

Minha sombra é a única coisa que anda ao meu lado

Meu coração raso é a única coisa que está batendo

Às vezes eu desejo que alguém lá fora encontre-me e salve-me

Mas até então eu ando sozinho...

xxx

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados no refeitório do St. Mungus. Harry bebia uma xícara gigante de café fumegante enquanto Hermione mantinha os olhos no tablado da mesa.

O líquido escuro, sem açúcar e leite deixava Harry mais alerta. Hermione optara por chá Earl Grey.

— Harry, você tem que ir para casa. Você precisa trocar de roupa, se alimentar corretamente... — Hermione acariciava as mãos do amigo que estavam envolvidas na xícara de café como se fossem uma boia jogada ao mar para salvá-lo de um afogamento.

— Eu preciso descobrir quem fez isso com ele, Hermione. Eu preciso descobrir como curá-lo. Não é justo. Não é justo sofrer assim. Ele não merece isso, não depois de tudo que ele teve que passar ao longo da vida. Será possível que esse homem não mereça da vida uma medida de conforto e de felicidade?

— Oh Harry, eu concordo com você. Ele merece felicidade sim, mas ele errou muito também. Ele cometeu grandes erros, erros que exigiram grande expiação. Mas agora... Ele só merecia paz e sossego.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Você gosta dele. — não foi uma pergunta.

Harry encarou a sua amiga.

— Muito. — ele respondeu laconicamente. — Eu o respeito.

— Não. Não estou falando desse tipo de sentimento. Você o deseja Harry.

A expressão de Harry era de descrença total. Ele fingiu um olhar inocente, como se não estivesse entendendo a forma como Hermione estava colocando as palavras.

— Você sabe que esse olhar não vai funcionar comigo. Poupe-se o trabalho.

Ele desistiu.

— A resposta continua sendo a mesma e ainda continua sendo muito. Muito para eu conseguir manter dentro de mim em segredo. Já faz algum tempo, Herms, mas ele amava a minha mãe. O quão mórbido é isso? Que eu me apaixone pelo homem que um dia amou a minha mãe?! O que isso diz a meu respeito? Eu devo ser doente ou algo do tipo.

Hermione riu com carinho.

— Não Harry. Não se recrimine. O sentimento que você tem por ele não é injustificado. Ele te protegeu por anos. Ele confiou em você tanto a ponto de criar uma ligação direta de legilimência. Somente confiança absoluta da parte do doador permitiria que uma magia de conexão tão forte acontecesse. Ele se doou para você, de uma forma ou outra. Ele deu a você o vislumbre de quem ele realmente era e você se apaixonou pelo que viu.

Harry não podia deixar de se sentir aquecido pelas palavras de sua amiga.

— Ele é tão... Vulnerável. Esse jeito de ser solitário e áspero é só uma proteção. Uma carapaça. Eu sei que eu tive meus sofrimentos ao longo da minha vida, mas Herms, a cota dele dessa merda toda é muito alta.

— Eu concordo, Harry.

— O que vai acontecer agora? — Harry perguntou com medo correndo por suas veias como ácido queimando através de seu caminho.

— Ele está perdendo o controle do seu corpo. E agora, depois do torpor, ele está consciente disso. E é pior, muito pior. Deve ser horrível estar consciente e racional quando seu corpo simplesmente não obedece as suas ordens. Ele sempre foi a personificação do controle e nesse momento, não há nenhum domínio para ele.

Harry mordeu os lábios com indignação.

— Eu não posso permitir isso.

— Isso não está sob _seu_ controle, Harry.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer? Você é uma Inominável, pelo amor de Merlin. Ajude-o, Hermione. Ele não pode morrer desse jeito, descontrolado, insano, um aborto!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— O que aconteceu afinal? Como ele lidou com o processo mágico da aparatação agora que não há resíduo de magia no seu corpo?

— Ele sentiu fortes enjoos e vomitou muito. Os medibruxos tiveram que mudar alguns encantos estruturais para permitir o atendimento de um _trouxa. _Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria morrido lá fora como um cão sarnento, mas era Harry Potter e Severus Snape. Pelo menos eu posso dizer que a fama nos trouxe algo bom. Eles o tratam como um lorde. St. Mungus não está nem cobrando as despesas médicas dessa vez.

— É uma questão de política Harry, afinal eles criaram uma nova ala pediátrica nomeada Severus Snape. — Hermione explicou.

— Ele merece as homenagens, não tenho dúvida. — Harry replicou. — De qualquer forma, ele está sendo tratado com uma mistura de poções e medicina alopática dos trouxas. Pelo menos agora ele está em sono profundo, sem nenhuma dor. O curador até me garantiu que usou um supressor de sonhos para que ele não tenha pesadelos.

— Isso é bom. Pesadelos nesse momento só o deixaria mais perturbado.

Terminando de consumir seus líquidos quentes, eles saíram da cantina do hospital e foram andando pelos corredores estéreis lentamente.

— Ron está com Hugo hoje? — Harry perguntou enquanto Hermione embrenhou sua mão na dobra do cotovelo do seu amigo não muito mais alto que ela.

— Não. Ele está treinando uma equipe nova de Aurores. Hugo está com Arthur e Molly... Harry, eu tenho pesquisado a situação do professor. Se eu soubesse ao menos qual ritual foi usado... Eu só posso supor que não foi nada comumente utilizado por nós, europeus. A foice em seu peito me dá uma lembrança de algo que eu sei que já vi em algum lugar, mas não consigo acessar a memória. Tudo o que eu sei é que a magia dele escorreu através desse corte, lenta e dolorosamente, não de forma física, mas houve um sofrimento emocional desmedido.

— Eu confio em você. Se há alguém que pode achar a cura para isso é você. Faça isso por mim Hermione. Eu prefiro ter Severus vivo, independente do que eu sinto por ele ser retribuído ou não.

— Eu vou fazer isso por vocês dois, mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa Harry. Ele tem que saber como você se sente.

— Ele nem é gay, Hermione. Se eu contar é bem capaz dele me decapitar além de obrigar meu fantasma a correr sete léguas de distância dele.

Hermione bufou deselegante.

— Quão cego você é? Um dia sua mãe foi a única amiga que ele teve. Hoje, você é o único amigo que ele tem. Ele aprendeu a lição, tenho certeza. Ele não vai se afastar e ele não vai te afastar. Ele merece a sua sinceridade para que ele possa entender a verdade da sua devoção.

— Ele não precisa saber.

— Se fosse o oposto, você gostaria de saber se estivesse no lugar dele?

Harry suspirou. Ele odiava ficar no escuro e abominava segredos.

— Eu vou contar. — decidiu resoluto.

— Faça isso. — Hermione parou no meio do corredor, olhando fixamente nos orbes verdes. — E faça enquanto ele ainda entende o que você diz.

(***)

Severus estava sendo tratado em casa agora. Os medibruxos decidiram que era o lugar onde ele estaria mais confortável, até que algo pudesse ser feito em direção à cura do moreno.

Os curadores conversaram com Harry dispendiosamente sobre a óbvia depressão do professor e aconselharam o uso de feitiços de monitoramento constantes, principalmente contra automutilação e pediram que ele afastasse qualquer substância nociva de dentro do alcance do sonserino.

— Eu o advirto fortemente a esconder inclusive as poções e medicações trouxas que ele está usando agora. Você poderia, por exemplo, trancá-las em um armário com magia.

— Eu sei que ele está deprimido, mas eu não acho que ele tenha o perfil de um automutilador. — Harry falou com espanto genuíno.

O curador de Severus levantou sua sobrancelha grisalha.

— Eu te mostrei as marcas Sr. Potter.

— As cicatrizes?! Mas... Eu achei que ele as sofreu enquanto estava no serviço de Voldemort.

O curador colocou a mão enrugada no ombro de Harry.

— Sim, as cicatrizes _mágicas_ provavelmente foram adquiridas em seus anos como espião, mas há outras Sr. Potter, mais discretas, mas bastante óbvias para quem sabe o que e onde procurar. Você realmente não espera que alguém com a vida que ele viveu saia psicologicamente intacto disso. Há cicatrizes em forma de linha em seu braço esquerdo, um pouco abaixo da axila em linhas perfeitas demais para não serem auto infligidas.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos.

— Então o senhor quer me dizer que ele está mais suscetível agora pela ausência da magia? — Harry perguntou querendo entender melhor a situação do homem que ele admirava tanto.

— Sim. A magia de certa forma age como um catalisador de vida para nós bruxos e podemos sobreviver mesmo sob as circunstâncias menos favoráveis, porque a magia nos impulsiona à sobrevivência... Você pode imaginar o quanto é preocupante agora que esse impulso se foi completamente?

— Merlin sagrado... Quais são os sinais que eu deveria procurar?

— Duvido que ele seria óbvio em suas ações. A inteligência dele não se perdeu como a sua magia... Ainda. — O medibruxo falou. — Então faça como eu disse. Nada de poções ou remédios em locais de fácil acesso. Exagerar na dose de remédios ou álcool, sem intenção direta de suicídio é perfil comum de pessoas com essa prática, mas nunca se sabe quando isso tudo vai se tornar demais para ele suportar.

Harry concordou com pesar e fez como o medibruxo ordenara.

(***)

Severus estava em seu chalé, deitado em sua cama. Os medibruxos fizeram tudo o que podiam. O trio de ouro e um pequeno filhote de Weasley chamado Hugo eram uma presença constante em sua vida.

Eles cuidavam dele, sanavam todas as suas necessidades físicas e o faziam ficar confortável, mas nenhuma cura havia sido encontrada ainda.

Severus se recusou a dizer quem havia feito aquilo com ele e o que realmente fizeram. Colin tinha direito a sua vingança e ele não iria privá-lo disso.

Naquela noite de chuva, Severus levantou, os pés pálidos tocando o chão frio lançando um estremecimento por todo o seu corpo. Ele foi até o banheiro. Pelo menos as poções de revitalização estavam lhe dando alguma medida de controle e ele não estava mais como um idoso na necessidade do uso de fraldas geriátricas.

Ele urinou, deu descarga e lavou as mãos. Levantando a cabeça, ele olhou para frente. Seu rosto parecia o mesmo de sempre, talvez melhor, mais bem cuidado. Havia menos rugas do que ele se lembrava de ter antes do coma, e as linhas de expressão por causa da preocupação constante na guerra pareciam menos intensas.

Uma mancha escura de barba se mostrava em suas bochechas e queixo.

Severus olhou para o reflexo de seus próprios olhos.

Talvez ele não devesse dar essa satisfação a Colin. Talvez ele não devesse dar essa satisfação à vida. Ele era indigno, como Colin disse, então porque ele ainda estava respirando? Ele era um desperdício de espaço.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele abriu o armário do espelho e pegou a navalha de barbear. Ele sempre preferiu os métodos trouxas para isso.

Aquela navalha fora um presente de Alvo. As iniciais do seu nome estavam gravadas no metal.

Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabo conhecido dos seus usos corriqueiros. Ele passou o dedo indicador no fio da navalha. Um corte se abriu imediatamente na pele fina da ponta do seu dígito. O sangue brotou como uma lágrima vermelha.

Severus parecia enfeitiçado pelo sangue. Sim, sempre houve muito sangue em sua vida. Sangue e morte.

Empunhando corretamente a navalha, ele passou suavemente o fio afiado ao longo do seu pulso esquerdo, não cortando muito profundamente, apenas o suficiente para ver o sangue brotando em gotas maiores. O contraste do vermelho contra a sua pele pálida era hipnotizante.

Então abruptamente a porta do seu banheiro abriu. A navalha caiu de seus dedos dentro da pia com um som de metal ecoando na louça.

Ele olhou para Harry, que o encarava furioso.

Porque Harry ainda estava aqui? Quando ele havia se tornado Harry, afinal? E porque Harry não desistiu dele? Todos desistiam, mas depois de seis anos Harry ainda estava lá por ele e para ele.

Sem falar nada, Harry se aproximou do homem ferido e segurou seu braço cortado acima do ferimento. Com um sussurro sem varinha e sem palavras ele fechou o corte. Passando os dedos por cima do sangue para limpá-lo do braço de Severus. Ele notou que agora a pele estava intacta.

— Desculpe-me, Harry... — Severus balbuciou. — Eu acho que já estou ficando louco.

O olhar de Severus ficou perdido.

Harry abraçou o homem mais alto com força. Incrivelmente, Severus o abraçou de volta.

— Vai ficar tudo bem Severus. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo.

— Você não pode Harry... Não há jeito para resolver isso.

Severus falou. Seu rosto estava enterrado no arbusto de azaleias que eram os cabelos de Harry.

Harry beijou o pescoço de Severus, em cima da cicatriz em forma de teia. Seus lábios subiram até a orelha de Severus quando ele sussurrou:

— Eu sou o menino que sobreviveu duas vezes. Sou mais teimoso que uma mula empacada e eu estou dizendo que vou dar um jeito nisso. Acredite em mim Severus. Você me salvou muitas vezes, agora é minha vez de salvar você.

Severus engoliu em seco e soltou um suspiro enquanto seus braços apertaram Harry com mais força, como se aquele garoto vinte anos mais jovem que ele fosse seu único vislumbre de esperança e salvação.

Ele não queria avaliar porque seu corpo estava arrepiado de um jeito que ele nunca havia sentindo em sua vida.

Deixando o controle de tudo nas mãos de Harry, ele resolveu acreditar em suas palavras e se entregou ao abraço e aos cuidados do homem de lindos olhos verdes.

Naquele momento Severus não queria pensar no motivo pelo qual ele sentiu coisas estranhas.


End file.
